SlythGryff
by crossalf
Summary: Bagaimana jika kita membuat cinta segitiga antara Draco, Harry, dan Hermione?


**Slyth-Gryff**

Disclaimer : Semua punyanya Tante J.K. Rowling

Pair : Nggak tau ini pair apa. Aku sendiri juga bingung. *linglung*

Mungkin Drarry... Tapi ada Hermione nya juga.

Awal aku membuat fic ini, karena terlintas aja dalam otakku tentang film Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban yang bagian Draco nakutin Harry kalo ada dementor di belakangnya. Jadi berimajinasi deh. Dan hasilnya ini...

Tentang judulnya, aku juga ga tau apa judul itu nyambung dengan cerita atau enggak. Tapi, aku membuat judul itu, karena itu mengingatkanku pada awal aku membeli laptop kesayanganku yang kunamakan Slyth-Gryff, singkatan dari Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Ga ada hubungannya kan? *dasar aneh*

Tapi kisah ini menceritakan tentang murid Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Jadi sedikit ada hubungannya...

Mungkin ini fic teraneh yang ada di fandom Harry Potter. Karena dari dulu aku ngerasa kalau aku ga punya bakat sama sekali dalam menulis. Jadi, mohon maap kalau buanyak sekali kekurangan dari fic ini. Jujur, aku udah berusaha mengutak-atiknya agar ceritanya bisa jadi enak. Tapi... Nyerah deh... Aku memang payah dalam membuat fic.

Dan lagi... Aku rasa, para pembaca juga akan setuju denganku kalau alur dari fic ini terlalu cepat. Yeah, habisnya bingung mau kasih apaan lagi di dalamnya. Sebenernya aku ga pede ngepublish ini. Tapi kalau nggak ku publish, kan jadi mubadzir...

Sekali lagi maap kalau fic ini sangat, sangat, dan sangat mengecewakan...

Trio Gryffindor yang kini berusia 13 tahun itu... Si rambut coklat semak-semak dengan tumpukan buku yang hinggap di kedua tangannya, Hermione Granger. Si rambut merah api menyala dengan tampang bodoh, Ronald Weasley. Dan yang terakhir, si rambut hitam tak karuan dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya, Harry Potter, sang pahlawan Gryffindor yang telah menemukan Kamar Rahasia di tahun keduanya. Mereka bertiga menuruni undakan tajam yang ada di salah satu halaman kastil termegah di seluruh Jagat Raya Britania. Ya, Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Dengan setia, Harry dan Ron mendengar celotehan tak jelas dari Hermione mengenai pelajaran yang baru saja mereka ikuti dan merupakan pelajaran yang paling tak disukai Hermione. Apalagi kalau bukan Ramalan.

Bagaimana bisa kita melihat masa depan hanya dengan melihat secangkir teh? Sungguh tak masuk akal sama sekali. Ditambah lagi, professor yang mengajar pelajaran itu, Professor Trelawney dengan gayanya yang dilebih-lebihkan seolah-olah di depannya ada Grim yang hendak melahapnya saat itu juga.

Tapi sekarang, hanya kata 'memuakkan' yang ada di pikiran Hermione...

"Tak ku sangka, dalam sekolah tersohor ini ada mata pelajaran yang sangat tak masuk akal dan aneh. Tapi, kenapa kelihatannya kalian sangat senang sekali mengikuti kelas yang baunya saja membuatku ingin muntah itu? Yeah, walaupun menurut professor tercinta kita, bau wewangian itu sangat sedap untuk dihirup." Hermione menatap kedua sahabatnya bingung dengan gaya angkuhnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Ayolah, Hermione. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Lagi pula, di kelas itu kita bisa tidur sepuasnya untuk mengganti jadwal tidur kita yang terbengkalai karena harus lari maraton mengerjakan essay dalam perkamen-perkamen yang tak ada habisnya itu." jawab Ron asal. Harry yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang hanya diam. Rupanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Hermione menggeram, "Kalau itu salahmu sendiri, Ron. Mengerjakan essay saat besok sudah harus dikumpulkan. Padahal tugas itu sudah 6 hari yang lalu. Dasar anak laki- laki. Hanya suka bermalas-malasan." dengus Hermione kesal mengingat tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang tak pernah serius.

Melihat Harry yang sedari tadi bungkam tak bersuara, Hermione kembali menatap Harry, "Dan kau, kenapa kau diam saja? Tumben kau tak mengeluarkan argumenmu?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada tinggi. _Well_, rupanya gadis muggle ini sedang dalam _mood_ yang tak menyenangkan.

"Kalian tak berpikir aku akan terbunuh oleh Sirius Black, bukan?" tiba-tiba Harry bertanya pada Hermione dan Ron tentang pertanyaan yang tak masuk ke dalam topik pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

Hermione menatap tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu, Harry? Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang mempercayai ucapan nyonya gila itu. Dengar... Kita akan selalu aman jika berada di Hogwarts. Jadi jangan sekali-sekali kau berpikiran bahwa Sirius Black akan bisa menembus pertahanan Hogwarts yang kepala sekolahnya saja adalah Albus Dumbledore, penyihir yang paling ditakuti oleh Voldemort."

"A-aku hanya... Aaaaaah... Lupakan saja..." Harry mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan karena dia tahu kalau pembicaraan ini diteruskan, maka bisa-bisa terjadi perang mulut di antara mereka.

Kembali Hermione bergumam tak jelas lagi. Masih tentang Ramalan dan professor aneh itu. Harry tak perlu menutup telinga dengan rutukan-rutukan Hermione yang semakin melebar kemana-mana –sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari di samping Ron yang gemar sekali mengkritik orang lain–.

Barulah Hermione diam saat mereka telah tiba di lapangan hijau luas dekat Hutan Terlarang untuk mengikuti kelas berikutnya, Pemeliharaan Terhadap Satwa Gaib dengan guru baru mereka yang sangat dinanti-nanti, yang sekaligus menjadi teman baik mereka selama menghuni sekolah ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rubeus Hagrid. Atau biasa dipanggil 'Hagrid' saja.

Rupanya, sudah banyak yang hadir di sana.

"Ayo anak-anak, mendekatlah. Aku punya tipu muslihat bagus untuk kalian hari ini. Pelajaran bagus, tentunya. Ikuti aku." Hagrid membuka pertemuan hari ini kemudian menggiring para murid untuk mengikutinya.

"Letakkan jubah kalian disana, dan buka buku kalian halaman 49." Hagrid kembali mengarahkan, para murid itu setelah mereka tiba di suatu lapangan yang luas dengan dikelilingi pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Tampak Neville yang sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya dan langsung tersungkur ke tanah saat buku itu hendak menggigitnya. Seperti biasa, Neville Longbottom yang ceroboh.

"Kau hanya perlu untuk mengelusnya saja, Mr. Longbottom." Hagrid menatap Neville yang terjungkal ke tanah karena buku itu.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi..." tambah Hagrid.

"Melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan lagi, Longbottom?" Draco Malfoy, sang pemuda berdarah murni yang tentu saja, selalu mengagung-agungkan kemurnian darah miliknya dan keluarganya sedang sibuk melakukan salah satu jadwal hariannya, mengolok-olok Neville.

Sang Trio Emas Gryffindor –begitu kata orang-orang menyebutnya– mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan Malfoy sok agung itu. Walaupun itu sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa setiap Gryffindor mengikuti kelas bersama Slytherin, mereka tetap saja geram melihat tingkah laku Malfoy yang suka merendahkan orang lain.

"Dasar, Malfoy... Mulutnya selalu gatal kalau tak mengucapkan satu pun kata hinaan pada setiap apa yang dijumpainya." Hermione mengomel lagi. Tak puas rasanya untuk tidak menanggapi olok-olokan si kulit pucat di sela-sela waktu luangnya yang kebetulan sedang dalam _mood_ buruk saat ini. Meskipun celaan Malfoy tadi ditujukan kepada Neville. Setidaknya itu menjadi aktivitas rutinnya bersama Harry dan Ron untuk selalu mengkritik setiap perbuatan Malfoy.

"Kalau dia tak seperti itu, artinya dia sudah tidak normal lagi, Hermione. Bayangkan saja, kalau Malfoy berubah menjadi anak manis yang suka menolong dan rajin menabung, pasti aku akan lupa untuk memakan makan malamku setiap hari," sahut Ron yang disambut tawa dari Hermione dan pukulan pelan di bahunya dari Harry yang juga ikut tertawa.

Sadar kalau sedang menjadi pusat perbincangan, Draco Malfoy menghampiri ketiga bersahabat itu. Dengan langkah santai sambil bersiul, dia menghampiri Harry, Ron, dan Hermione diikuti oleh ketiga temannya yang tampak bodoh, Nott, Crabe, dan Goyle.

"Hai Potter yang selalu dipuja, Weasel penghianat, dan teman kalian, darah lumpur menjijikkan!" Draco menyunggingkan bibirnya yang terlihat jelas kalau dia merasa jijik dengan gadis muggle di hadapannya.

Hermione menggeretakkan giginya menahan emosi.

"Ada sesuatu yang lucu dariku? Sampai-sampai kalian tertawa bodoh seperti itu?" Draco melipat kedua tangannya. "Atau karena aku yang menarik dan terlalu keren ini membuat kalian tertawa dan senang melihatku?" dia kembali bertanya dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

Ron mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Tak terima atas ejekan Malfoy yang tidak manusiawi terhadap gadis yang disukainya, tapi dia tidak sadar akan hal itu.

"Tenang, Ron..." Hermione memegang tangan Ron berusaha menenangkannya.

Memang inilah yang mereka hadapi setiap hari. Tak ada hari tanpa beradu mulut dulu dengan Malfoy tak punya hati yang ada di hadapan meraka sekarang.

"Oooohh... Rupanya tiga anak singa ini tak punya keberanian untuk melawanku..." Draco berkata pada teman-temannya yang ada di belakangnya dan segera disambut tawa menhina dari mereka.

Tak kuasa menahan kesabaran, Harry yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat Draco, kini melangkah maju membelakangi Ron dan Hermione. "Diamlah, Folley. Dan aku sarankan, jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu. Justru wajahmu yang sok dan memuakkan itu membuat kami ingin muntah sekarang juga."

Draco mulai naik pitam. Namun dia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan amarahnya kepada salah satu dari ketiga rival besarnya itu. Yeah, walaupun awal dari pembicaraan tak penting ini, dia yang memulainya. Tapi tetap saja dia tak terima dengan hinaan Harry.

"Setidaknya aku percaya diri karena aku tidak takut pada apa pun, Potter. Daripada kau, yang selalu ingin dianggap pahlawan, tapi nyatanya, berhadapan dengan wanita berkerudung seperti Dementor saja kau sudah pingsan duluan." sergah Malfoy dengan nada menyindir berkelas sesuai ciri khasnya.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha..." tawa membahana berasal dari _bodyguard-bodyguard_ Malfoy yang ada di belakangnya. Sang _bad boy _dari Slytherin pun ikut tertawa merendahkan.

Di belakang Harry, Ron melangkah maju setengah berlari untuk melakukan serangan kepada Draco. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena satu tangan Harry yang terentang mencoba mencegahnya.

"Uuuuuuuhhhh... Si miskin Weasley hendak menyerangku. Takuuut..." Draco berkata dengan mendramatisir. Teman-temannya pun kembali tertawa. Bodoh sekali mereka. Tak ada yang lucu di sini.

Hermione menarik tangan Ron, dan menjejeri Harry menghadap Draco. "Jangan, Ron. Jangan sia-siakan tenagamu untuk meladeni ular licik tak berguna ini."

Tak mau kalah dari Hermione, Draco kembali mengucapkan kata-kata pedasnya, dan kembali diiringi tawa dari ketiga temannya. "Jaga mulutmu, darah lumpur! Tahu apa kau tentang urusan ini? Darah lumpur sepertimu tak pantas ada di sini dan berbicara langsung padaku. Bisa-bisa, wajahku tercoreng oleh lumpurmu yang menjijikkan itu."

Harry menggenggam tangan Hermione agar tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkataan Draco. Merasa tangannya digenggam, Hermione mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan setitik pun air mata keluar dari mata coklatnya.

Kembali Hermione mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi untuk menatap Draco dengan raut angkuhnya yang telah sempurna ia pasang.

Melihat adegan di depannya, Draco kembali mencibir, "Oooohh... Ternyata Potty sedang menjalin hubungan dengan darah lumpur tak tahu diri. Malang sekali nasibmu, Potter."

Mendengar ucapan Draco, Harry merasa tingkat kesabarannya telah habis dan melangkah maju lagi mendekati Draco untuk bersiap mengucapkan mantra apa pun itu yang bisa membuat ular licik ini lenyap dari pandangannya. Kini jarak di antara mereka berdua hanya tinggal sejengkal telapak tangan saja.

Belum sempat Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya, aksinya terhenti karena Draco telah mencekal tangannya kuat-kuat. "Beraninya, kau, Potter kekasih darah lumpur melawanku!" Malfoy masih mencengkeram erat tangan Harry dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry.

"Aku tak pernah takut berhadapan dengan siapa pun, Malfoy. Termasuk anak mantan pelahap maut sepertimu!" jawab Harry lebih menantang.

Draco pun tak terima jika ada yang menyakut-nyangkut keluarganya. "Kau tahu, kau akan menerima akibat dari ucapanmu barusan hingga kau kehilangan segalanya, Potter!" Draco menekankan ucapannya pada kata yang terakhir.

"Silahkan saja, Malfoy! Ancamanmu tak bermutu sama sekali untukku." Harry semakin tak gentar.

"Kau yakin, Potter? Baiklah kalau kau yang menginginkan ini." Draco tersenyum licik dan mendekatkan Harry padanya. Memeluk pinggang Harry dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangan yang lain meraih kepala Harry agar lebih mendekat ke wajahnya.

Dan... Ya ampuuuun...! Seorang Draco Malfoy, si arogan yang selalu tampak arogan itu mencium seorang anak yang bertahan hidup, Harry Potter. Apakah Draco mulai gila? Ataukah dia memang sudah gila?

Tak peduli pada pandangan semua orang yang mengerumuninya, tak terkecuali Ron dan Hermione, Draco terus melakukan aksinya untuk menciumi Harry.

Harry membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Tak percaya bahwa ancaman yang dimaksudkan Draco adalah melakukan hal seperti ini. Dan parahnya, di depan orang banyak pula. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan pelukan Draco dengan kedua tangannya. Namun itu percuma saja, karena Draco yang mulai menyapa bibir Harry dengan lidahnya membuat Harry semakin _shock_ dan semakin membelalakkan matanya lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Tercengang dengan perlakuan Draco, Harry lupa melaksanakan tujuannya pertamanya, yaitu melepaskan pelukan Draco.

Tangan Draco semakin bergerak ke atas, ke leher Harry untuk menekannya agar semakin mendekat. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya mulai mencengkeram rahang Harry agar mau membuka mulutnya. Dengan terpaksa, Harry yang masih tercengang membuka mulutnya karena merasa kesakitan dengan cengkraman tangan Draco.

Draco mulai membelai rongga mulut Harry, membelai apa pun yang dia temui di sana. Dan kembali menguasai bibir Harry.

Masih dengan ketidaksadaran, ataukah dengan kesadaran, –hanya Harry yang tahu– Harry mulai membalas ciuman Malfoy, mengikuti setiap langkah bibir Malfoy yang ada di bibirnya. Kedua tangan Harry dilingkarkan di leher Malfoy. Membawa Malfoy agar lebih erat kepadanya hingga tak ada lubang celah sekecil biji bayam pun untuk oksigen atau senyawa lainnya yang bisa masuk.

Seorang bertubuh besar separuh raksasa menyeruak masuk ke dalam kerumunan para murid yang mengelilingi Harry dan Draco. "Harry, Malfoy..."

Kaget karena mendengar suara menggelegar berasal dari Hagrid –yang telah kembali dari suatu tempat untuk membawa seekor ayam raksasa mengerikan– memanggil nama mereka, Draco segera memisahkan diri dari Harry dan melepaskan ciumannya. Begitu pun dengan Harry yang kembali tersadar dari kejadian barusan.

Hagrid, sang professor baru terpaku melihat kejadian yang tak biasa itu. "Ap-apa yang kalian lakukan barusan?"

Harry yang telah sadar sepenuhnya, menatap Hagrid dengan raut yang tak bisa ditebak. Kemudian secepat kilat, Harry menoleh ke arah Draco dengan memasang tatapan super membunuh.

"Kau memang brengsek, Malfoy!" Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan keras menyapa wajah Draco. Harry yang telah memukul Draco, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, berbalik pergi meninggalkan kelas Hagrid.

Sementara Hagrid, hanya mengangkat bahu dan mendengus pelan.

'Oh, gara-gara Malfoy sialan, aku mengecewakan kelas pertama Hagrid', batin Harry sambil terus melangkahkan kaki secepat dia bisa. "Tunggu pembalasanku, Malfoy!"

Sedangkan Draco, dengan masih memegangi sudut bibirnya yang lebam akibat pukulan Harry yang, lumayan keras, tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan, "Rasakan kau, Potter! Itu akibatnya jika kau meremehkan seorang Malfoy."

Kelas pun berjalan dengan penuh dengungan-dengungan dari para murid Slytherin dan Gryffindor yang masih membicarakan kejadian barusan. Dan tentu saja akan segera menyebar luas di seluruh Hogwarts.

Di tengah kesibukan murid lain untuk saling membahas kejadian panas itu, tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis pemberani dari Gryffindor hanya diam dan kembali mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Di kamar asramanya, Harry sedang memikirkan rencana apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk membalas perbuatan Draco padanya kemarin pagi. Sungguh bukan Harry yang biasanya.

Walaupun sering adu tongkat dengan Draco bersama dua sahabatnya, Hermione dan Ron, Harry tak pernah terpikir untuk membalas dendam kepada Draco. Karena perang di antara mereka, pasti berakhir saat itu juga dengan salah satu atau beberapa di antara mereka harus menginap di Hospital Wing untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Namun kali ini, Harry benar-benar ingin sekali membuat Draco Malfoy itu sengsara. Bagaimana tidak? Karena kejadian itu, kemarin dia tak mengikuti satu pun jadwal kelas yang ia ambil. Ya, semua itu gara-gara Draco. Tak hanya itu, Harry juga merasa kalau teman-temannya baik itu Ron, Hermione, maupun teman seasrama lainnya mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dengannya.

Seperti tadi siang, saat dia keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju ruang rekreasi setelah menenangkan diri beberapa jam. Di sana, banyak teman-teman seasramanya yang bersantai sekedar untuk melepas penat setelah menyelesaikan kelas mereka.

"Hai, Dean, Seamus", sapa Harry kepada dua teman sekamarnya.

Yang bersangkutan hanya melihat Harry dengan tatapan aneh dan mengangguk dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Dan begitu pula yang diterima Harry saat dia bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Bahkan, Hermione dan Ron pun, sahabatnya sendiri menjauh darinya. Mereka hanya diam dengan menyibukkan diri mereka masing-masing saat Harry menemui mereka.

Ya, walaupun tak sepenuhnya teman-teman Harry menjauhinya. Seperti Ron misalnya. Sebenarnya Ron tak tega juga melihat Harry yang 'sendirian' itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Dia bingung dengan sikap Hermione yang terkesan ingin 'menyepi' dari Harry. Di sisi lain, Ron juga tak ingin membuat Harry semakin menderita. Posisi Ron saat ini memang benar-benar sangat menyulitkan. Terjebak dalam dua kubu yang masing-masing kubu adalah sahabatnya sendiri yang ia tak tahu harus ada di kubu yang mana.

Harry kembali melamun. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya membalas ciuman Draco, 'Aaaaaaaarrggghh... Dasar bodoh. Kenapa aku membiarkan saja saat Malfoy menciumku di depan orang banyak? Ingat Harry, dia musuhmu!', batin Harry.

'Apa aku menyukainya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Tapi, bagaimana bisa mulut Malfoy yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata pahit itu rasanya manis sekali di bibirku?', Harry sibuk mencerna kejadiannya dengan Draco.

'Sadar, Harry, sadar... Kau tak mungkin menyukainya!', Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Tapi, kenapa juga aku harus membalas ciuman Malfoy sialan itu?'

Lelah dengan pikirannya yang tak karuan, Harry akhirnya tertidur.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Harry terbangun. Dilihatnya Ron, Neville, Dean, dan Seamus yang masih tertidur pulas. Ingin melupakan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya tadi malam, dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di koridor kastil yang masih sepi.

Dengan perlahan, dia menghirup udara segar di pagi hari di undakan tangga menuju halaman. Lalu kembali menyelusuri koridor demi koridor. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang remaja bermata es sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. "Malfoy...", suara Harry hampir tak terdengar.

"Wow... Suatu kehormatan bagiku bertemu denganmu pagi ini, Potter. Bagaimana rasanya ciumanku di kelas Hagrid yang lalu? Apakah kau sudah kapok untuk berhadapan denganku lagi? Rasakan akibatnya, Potter!", Draco tertawa meledek.

Dengan sigap, Harry mencengkeram erat kerah Draco dan mendorongnya ke dinding. "Kau tahu, karena kau, aku dijauhi oleh semua orang. Bahkan Ron dan Hermione pun menjauhiku. Apa tak ada rencana lain untuk membalasku selain menciumku, Malfoy?", Harry menggeram marah dan masih mencengkeram kerah baju Draco.

Draco balas mendorong Harry ke dinding koridor yang lain, "Tak ada. Sama sekali tak ada Potter. Karena yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah, aku ingin menciummu saat itu juga," jawab Draco enteng.

Harry tak percaya mendengar pernyataan Draco. Dia mematung sampai dirasanya Draco mencium bibirnya lagi. Apa? Lagi? Kenapa?

Anehnya, Harry tak mau bibir itu menjauh darinya. Dan membalas ciuman Draco penuh-penuh.

Tiba-tiba Harry tersadar akan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Harry pun mendorong tubuh Draco hingga Daco terjatuh ke lantai.

Merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada pemuda Slytherin itu, Harry mengulurkan tangannya berusaha membantu Draco untuk berdiri kembali. "Maaf...", katanya.

Draco menyambut uluran tangan Harry. "Kau benar-benar menikmati ciumanku, Potter?", sahut Draco masih dengan nada angkuhnya.

Dengan cepat, Harry menjawab, "Karena aku menyukaimu, Malfoy..."

Secepat itu Harry menjawab, secepat itu pula dia pergi meninggalkan Draco yang masih membeku mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir yang baru saja diciumnya.

Yeah, Harry menyadari, kalau Draco memang pantas untuk disukai.

Dengan bertopang dagu di salah satu kursi di ruang rekreasi yang masih sepi, Harry kembali berkelana di alam bawah sadarnya. "Aaaaaaahhh... Sial...! Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan itu padanya?", rutuk Harry yang walaupun dengan suara pelan, terdengar jelas oleh Hermione yang baru saja keluar dari kamar anak perempuan.

Melihat Hermione, Harry kembali menetralkan raut wajahnya. "Hai...", disapanya gadis muggle sahabatnya itu.

Hermione hanya tersenyum kepada Harry dan terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa meluangkan waktunya sebentar untuk berbincang bersama Harry.

Harry hanya mendengus. "Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu?", tanya Harry yang tidak ditujukan untuk siapa-siapa.

Ok, masalah Harry yang dijauhi teman-temannya kini telah menghilang. Tapi kenapa hanya Hermione saja yang masih tetap diam padanya?

Penasaran dengan sikap Hermione akhir-akhir ini jika bersamanya, Harry menuju kamar anak laki-laki menghampiri Ron mengharap mendapatkan jawaban dari sikap aneh Hermione.

Sesampainya di kamar, dia tak melihat Ron disitu. Hanya ada Seamus dan Dean yang masih berteman dengan bantal dan gulingnya. Lalu Neville? Oh, ternyata Neville baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hai, Neville," sapa Harry.

"H-h-hai, Harry," balas Neville dengan gagap seperti biasanya.

Harry tersenyum. "Apa kau tahu dimana Ron sekarang?"

"R-Ron? Dia ada bersama Hermione tadi. Kalau tidak salah, mereka ke perpustakaan.", terang Neville.

"Aneh, perasaan tadi Hermione hanya pergi sendiri tanpa Ron," gumam Harry lalu segera pergi menuju perpustakaan setelah sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Neville.

Tak sabar untuk segera bertemu Ron dan Hermione, Harry berlari di sepanjang koridor. Tanpa ia ketahui, di sebuah tikungan terdapat genangan air yang mambuatnya sukses untuk terplaset di lantai koridor dan menabrak hingga menindih seseorang yang tampak tak asing lagi baginya.

Terkejut dengan pemuda yang ditindihnya, hingga lama sekali Harry memandangi pemuda itu. Akhirnya hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Harry.

"Maaf," untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam pagi ini Harry meminta maaf pada Draco Malfoy yang telah membuatnya menjadi orang setengah gila dua hari yang lalu.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Draco menggoda.

Harry mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apalagi maumu, Malfoy?"

Draco menyeringai, "Aku mau kau menciumku, Harry. Apakah kau tidak merindukan ciumanku?"

"Baru saja sejam yang lalu kau..." tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, Harry pun mulai bangkit. "Terserah apa maumu, aku tak peduli".

Tahu kalau Harry hendak berdiri, Draco dengan sigap langsung memeluk Harry dengan posisi mereka yang masih terbaring dan Harry masih berada di atasnya.

Harry meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Draco. "Lepaskan, Draco..."

"Tak akan ku lepaskan, Harry," dengan masih memeluk Harry, Draco semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Percuma saja meronta, akhirnya Harry mencium bibir Draco sekilas agar Draco melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi ternyata tak sesuai dugaannya. Draco semakin dalam mencium Harry hingga kata 'sekilas' tak lagi diperlukan dalam hal ini.

"Harry! Kau... Kau..."

Lama mereka berciuman, tiba-tiba mereka saling menjauhkan diri karena mendengar sebuah suara yang mengejutkan mereka, sama seperti saat kali pertama mereka berciuman. Namun kali ini bukan Hagrid yang meneriaki mereka. Melainkan Ron... dan di sampingnya, sudah ada Hermione yang telah berlinang air mata.

Dengan segera Harry dan Draco berdiri menghadap kedua sahabat mereka. Belum sempat Harry menjelaskan semuanya, dia melihat Hermione sudah pergi berlalu dari situ.

Bingung dengan sikap Hermione, Harry mengejar gadis itu diikuti Ron lalu Draco.

"Hermione... Tunggu!", teriak Harry sekencang-kencangnya. Mereka terus berlari hingga berhenti di suatu kelas kosong tak terpakai karena menemukan Hermione yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku sambil terisak.

Perlahan Harry mendekati Hermione dan duduk di bangku sampingnya. Ron dan Draco berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Hermione?", dengan lembut diusapnya pergelangan tangan Hermione.

"Tidak apa-apa," dia mencoba menyergah.

Harry tahu kalau Hermione mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Aku tahu kalau kau masih tak mau menceritakannya padaku. Tapi cobalah untuk membaginya bersamaku. Itu akan terasa ringan bagimu."

Hermione kembali menangis. "Kau tak akan pernah tahu perasaanku, Harry. Aku hanya bisa memendamnya karena aku tahu aku tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya."

Harry semakin bingung dengan perkataan Hermione. "Siapa yang kau maksudkan?"

Dengan mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir walau tak ada yang memerintahkan, Hermione mulai menatap Harry, "Dia... Dia adalah laki-laki yang telah menciummu."

Harry tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Sementara Ron, betapa hancur hatinya saat itu. Dan Draco, tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran siswa Slytherin itu sekarang.

"Maafkan aku... Aku tak akan pernah menyakiti hatimu. Karena kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku saja, Harry..."

Aku emang coba bikin yang ada Dramione nya juga. Karena dalam persahabatan, nggak mungkin kan kalau nggak ada konflik?

Yaudah...

Makasih udah baca fic ini...

Maap kalau menurut kalian, fic ini jelek banget...

-A.A-


End file.
